I need you now
by Estefania90
Summary: Elena makes a decision that will change Damon's life. -One Shot-


**Title **: I need you now ( One Shot )  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : The Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Character focus<strong> : Damon Salvatore / Elena Gilbert  
><strong>Language<strong>: English  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : All rights go to the rightful owners of The Vampire Diaries

**Author's note** : The song choice was done by my friend Jaimy. ( Jaimyyy_ at Twitter )

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

__[ Elena's Point Of View ]

I pick up a picture frame I had on top of my desk and stared at the picture. Memories came back to me as I saw Damon in that picture. The way we laughed, the way the sun shined on our skin, the way he made me emotions I never felt before.  
>It's been two months since the incident with Damon and I couldn't get him off my mind since. He left town right after it happened. He left me with the taste of his lips on mine and the scent of his expensive Italian cologne in the air. I threw the picture on the floor, the glass shattered in pieces around me. Tears started to surface. I was angry, I was upset, I was madly in love with Damon and I could do nothing to stop these feelings. ''Snap out of this Elena.'' I spoke softly. '' You are with Stefan.'' I looked around me and saw my Blackberry on the table. A million thoughts ran through my mind seeing my phone on the desk but one question kept repeating itself in my head. Should I call him? I walked up to the desk and picked up my phone as I searched for his phone number.<p>

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

__[ Damon's Point Of View ]

I walked into the living room of the big mansion. Being back in Atlanta would be amazing if the circumstances would be different. I missed her so much but I had to leave for the better. I couldn't do this to Stefan. I know how it feels, losing your love to someone close to you. It happened to me with Katherine and I couldn't do this to Stefan. I took the bottle of my favorite whiskey and poured myself a shot and sat on a huge couch. I sighed and stared at the huge wooden door in front of me. I remembered the first day we saw each other and how we met. I wish I could turn back time and relive that moment. Our first hello's , our first looks.. Oh how I missed the spark in her gorgeous brown eyes. I sipped my drink and heard my phone buzz. I took it from my pocket and saw the caller I.D. ''Elena'' I thought deciding on whether I should pick up or not. 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Damon opened the door and Elena walked into the living room. Damon's instincts took over and he pressed Elena on the couch as he kissed her fiercely. '' I missed you'' Elena whispered as she closed her eyes in enjoyment. Damon looked into my eyes and said , with a seductive tone in his voice : ''It's been two whole months without seeing each other. Of course you missed me.'' Elena opened her eyes and her smile faded away and she looked at Damon '' He knows about us. We can't be together Damon. I don't want to risk my relationship with Stefan. Us sneaking around like this was dangerous.'' She looked into Damon's blue eyes to see sadness and disappointment in them. She pushed Damon off her and got up. ''Where are you going?'' Damon asked carefully already knowing the answer. She was going back to Stefan. Her one and true love. The owner of her heart. He knew right then he needed to let her go. ''You know where.'' Elena whispered as she got her bag and went to the door. She looked back before she left and she walked out off the house, leaving Damon with a broken heart and whispering : '' I need you now''


End file.
